Embers
by ZBBZL
Summary: "It's a fire they've been stoking for years now, not so innocent gazes and touches fanning sparks and embers over flames that cannot be tamed, a highly explosive blaze oh so ready to combust. Right now." KD. Tag to 4x10, "Free Ride."


**Title**: Embers.  
**Timeline**: tag to 4x10, "Free Ride."_  
_**Summary**_: _It's a fire they've been stoking for years now, not so innocent gazes and touches fanning sparks and embers over flames that cannot be tamed, a highly explosive blaze oh so ready to combust. Right now.

___Ahem. *clears throat* Yeah, right. Yup. Blame Jess for letting me post this. :)_

* * *

"We – we're such an awful cliché," she all but slurs, her voice low and husky as she pants, her breath mingling with his as he ducks in one more time, shushing her with a kiss.

"No, we're not," he replies quietly when he pulls back, peppering little pecks on her lips before latching his teeth to her jaw that he gently nips, eliciting a low moan from the stunning woman lying underneath him. "We _would_ be a cliché if this was a polar bear rug, or a tiger maybe," he teases, his hand at her hip momentarily leaving her skin to brush the rug beneath her. "This ? Ordinary polyester. Nothing cliché about that, Princess. Besides, who cares ?"

"I do," Kensi says, her teeth gently worrying her bottom lip as his leave her jaw to nibble softly at the skin of her neck. She squeezes their linked fingers near her head tightly, her other hand finding the slick blonde curls at the nape of his neck, holding his head in place as she twines her fingers in his hair. "Cabin lost in the woods, feet and feet of snow all around, the fireplace…" She pauses as his hips roll slowly against hers, his every motion, every stroke and every kiss stoking the fire burning deep in her belly, the tension coiling so tight Kensi can't help but tremble, her hips rocking back on their own volition.

Deeks chuckles, the rumble of his voice against her neck sending another wave of shivers down her spine. "And what do you have against that ?" he asks as his tongue darts out to soothe the skin he just bit. He sucks lightly, moaning as he nuzzles in the crook of her neck – he's _addicted_, truly addicted to the taste of her slick skin, salty and sweet at the same time, and the scent of her hair, shampoo and snow and sunshine. "Feels nice to me. Maybe a bit too _hot_, but heh, I doubt it's the _fire's_ fault…"

He pulls back to look at her, and the sight he's greeted with is the sexiest he's ever laid his eyes upon: Kensi Blye, _his_ Kensi, his badass partner whom no one possesses, whose precious control she never surrenders, all deliciously _his_ with her half-closed eyes lidded with passion and desire, her cheeks flushed and her hair disheveled from his fingers threading in her dark waves earlier. Her back arches against him as he moves slowly but steadily above her, her lips parted in a constant frozen gasp when she's not biting her bottom one, her breathing labored as her chest rises and falls against his – she takes _his_ breath away. "You – you're beautiful, you know that, right ?"

Her mouth stretches in a dazed smile then, plump, red lips begging to be kissed again, her dark mismatched eyes daring him with the question of why he's not doing so. Kensi frees her hand from his and the sudden gesture makes him lose his balance for a second, his body crashing against hers, exquisitely so if the moan coming from deep in her throat is any indication. She roams her hands up and down his back, settling them at his hips, desperately trying to pull him in any closer, ever closer; Kensi fully opens her eyes then, meeting his, ocean blue turned to deep cobalt, sparkling with lust and desire and something so close to adoration she almost closes hers again. She only answers him with a low, breathy murmur of his name: "_Deeks_…"

"You know, I'm kind of glad that you mom couldn't make it, in the end," Deeks goes on, one arm bracing his weight around her head, the other stroking up and down her side, from the swell of her breast to the curve of her hip. "I mean, _this_ would have been embarrassing on _so_ many levels," he teases, briefly touching his forehead to hers as he dips for another kiss, and then two, three slow, sultry kisses that draw whimpers and moans from his partner.

Kensi rolls her eyes, tilting her head to the side as he tries to drop another peck to her lips; it doesn't stop Deeks who just smirks and flutters a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses down her throat, to the swell of one breast. She focuses her gaze on the fire crackling in the hearth, little sparks and embers illuminating the otherwise dark living-room of their cabin as Deeks works his magic, fingers and mouth and tongue and teeth battling, each trying to outdo the sensations another brings in their wake. She almost wants to remind him to _move_, _dammit_, but she can't find her voice; can't speak, can't breathe, can barely comprehend what he's doing and the fact that this is _her partner_, her goofy, witty, laidback surfer of a partner, her irritating, maddening partner who's doing this to her, making her toes curl and her thighs clench around him, eliciting those feminine little noises she doesn't even recognize as her own.

And then the spell is broken as Deeks speaks again. "Though, I'm sure _that's_ the reason why your mom declined the invitation. She knew this would happen. Mothers know best, huh, angel ?" He avoids the punch the cheesy term of endearment would bring by pulling back completely before pushing back in one long, deep thrust.

He muffles her moan with another kiss, his lips stretched into his trademark smirk. "Oh God, Deeks_, shut up_," Kensi breathes after a moment too long to deny how good that felt, half-amused, half-annoyed – make it three-quarters annoyed. She gently digs her nails in the skin of his back as her hands travel up before winding her arms around his neck. "Stop talking."

"But why ?" he asks, the gentle teasing in his voice not making her shiver again, _no_. "You know, people underestimate the importance of communication, and then that's how you end up with a marriage out of two ending in a messy divorce with broken jars and yelling over who's keeping the dog. Monty's mine, by the way," he adds with a grin.

Kensi cups his cheeks with both her hands then, her thumbs slowly stroking the corners of his mouth. "Deeks."

"Yes, darling ?"

She nips at his lower lip, pulling him to her and bringing him as close as humanly possible, their bodies flushed, slick, sweaty skin slowly sliding against slick, sweaty skin. "I don't wanna _talk_ right now."

"Oh." His eyes widen almost comically, fake innocence flicking through stormy blue. "And what do you want to _do_, Princess ? I mean, is there _anything_ I can do for you ?" He gives a deliberate thrust again, his smirk only growing bigger as the fingers of one hand pull at his hair, the other digging almost past the point of pleasure and right to pain at his back. "Anything ?" he insists.

"God, Deeks…" Kensi all but _whimpers_, closing her eyes firmly shut as she feels the gush of pleasure ripple deep inside, and yet still _not_ quite enough to send her toppling over the edge. He's _so_ infuriating, cocky and so calm and collected, enough to throw jokes around and tease her when she's anything _but_; she's _burning_, literally burning from both the roaring fire inches from them and the feel of his body, his intoxicating scent filling her lungs whenever she manages to catch her breath, masculine and so _him_ she can barely handle it. He can't be any closer to her than he already is, every hard muscle and plane molding against her every curve, his mouth only ever leaving hers to bite or suck or kiss or lick her neck, her pulse beating hard and fast against her skin, or the spot behind her ear that one press of his teeth to actually got them in their current position. And yet she wants – _needs_ – him closer, but more than that, she needs him to _stop_ _talking_.

Deeks seems to drop his teasing for a moment as his mouth traces a wet path back to her breast, tiny bites and little kisses on her feverish skin as he explores and experiments, one hand cupping her other breast as his lips wraps around her nipple and suck lightly. Her back bows against him as his tongue rolls around the bud, creating a delicious friction down her body that she's been seeking ever since this started and that Deeks has been denying her, only indulging in her needs a few times before remaining still, taunting and teasing her to the point she would have begged for more if she didn't know that was exactly what he wanted.

She's Kensi Blye, and Blyes don't _beg_.

Marty Deeks doesn't seem to care about that, though.

She's trapped between the softness of the rug and his hot, hard muscles and she's given up trying to win the upper hand; twice already Kensi has tried to roll him onto his back, cupping his biceps with her hands to try and push him, distracting him with calculated touches and kisses, and twice has Deeks laughed and kissed her, gently nuzzling into her neck before catching her earlobe between his teeth and whisper, "_No, don't think so, dollface_." She can't fight, can't win against him; Deeks is stronger and he knows it, knows that escaping him is the _last_ thing she wants at the moment, knows that there's no way he's giving her control again when he has her beautifully flushed and tousled and disheveled in his arms, squirming and quivering beneath him whenever he moves _just like this_, strokes her _just like that_…

When she's moaning _his name_, her hands clutching at any part of him she can hold onto as he moves sinfully against her, alternating between slow and steady, or long and deep; when he has her shivering in anticipation as his hand crawls up her thigh or when his fingers or mouth brush lightly against quivering muscles.

She has both her hands bunched in his hair as his mouth leaves her breast to find the other, his tongue lazily flicking and curling as she can't suppress another series of low moans; he pauses for a moment, peeking up to catch her blurry eyes focused on him. Kensi growls in frustration – who does he think he is to stop _now_ ? – and lifts her hips up, urging him on, but Deeks is having none of it; he presses her hips down with one hand as he braces himself with his other arm, hovering over her. His hair is messier than usual, if possible, and he has that bewildered look in his eyes that makes her want him even more, but he just merely stares at her, his warm breath fanning over her face.

"_Come on_, Deeks," she pleads, hating herself for the desperation in her tone but _dammit_, there's only so much someone can take and right now, she cannot take it anymore; it's a fire they've been stoking for years now, not so innocent gazes and touches fanning sparks and embers over flames that cannot be tamed, a highly explosive blaze _oh_ so ready to combust, and Kensi is _not_ waiting any longer. She untangles her hands from his hair and unabashedly traces them over muscles she can _finally_ touch, muscles that too tight shirts have always suggested, muscles that she's caught a glimpse of on many occasions but that she can now freely roam her hands over. Kensi smirks, satisfied, when he lets out a sigh, her fingers digging in the skin of his hips making him shudder above her. _Payback, baby_. "Come on," she repeats in between two sharp intakes of air.

She relishes in the grunt he lets out as she rocks against him, finally getting some of her power back – if he thinks he can reduce her to begging, then Deeks is sadly mistaken. Kensi pulls him to her again and Deeks wraps his arms around her beneath her back, their foreheads and noses touching as there's literally no space left between them, not the littlest inch between their flushed bodies. She rolls her hips slowly against his, bending one of her legs to wrap it around his waist as she playfully rubs the foot of the other against his calf. "Come on, Deeks. You know you want it too…" she whispers against his slick skin as her cheek touches his, her words lost in his messy curls.

Deeks turns his head, the storm in his eyes less fierce, the shade closer to the blue she's positively smitten with and yet still gleaming with the intensity of desire, and his mouth finds hers again, but this time, what was frantic and fast turns into slow and sweet, sultry kisses after another; the desire is still there, renewed with every minute passing by, but the urgency has left room for something else, something a tiny bit less like pure lust and a lot more like _longing_. Kensi closes her eyes, letting him set the pace as his tongue brushes past her lips, slowly battling with hers; she raises a hand to cup his cheek, thumb caressing his scruffy jaw as her other fingers thread in his golden locks, and she feels his arms tighten around her, his hands soothing her impatience with gentle caresses. "I do…" he murmurs, his words delivered against her mouth in a low, raspy whisper. "I do," he repeats, "but, you know what I want more ?"

He presses his hips into hers and her eyelids flutter as her kiss-swollen lips part, a low moan escaping them that she doesn't even try to suppress. Kensi smiles at him then, a lazy, satisfied grin slowly stretching her lips as she tries to capture his; Deeks doesn't let her, though. Instead, his lips find the shell of her ear and he gently nips the lobe before he speaks again, the low rumble of his voice making her shudder, _hard_. "There's this _one_ thing that I find even hotter than making you moan my name…"

She can't even find her voice to ask him what he's talking about – all Kensi can do now is wrap her arms around him so tightly that he could never escape even if he pushed with all his strength. Her lips find the skin of his neck and she bites him, her tongue immediately darting to soothe the hurt before she inches up, reaching the spot behind his ear; if he's as sensitive as she is, maybe that will make him drop his poker face and stop playing this ridiculous game because she _needs_ him, _now_, and she's tired of his talking. It seems to work, if the low growl coming from deep in his throat is any indication, and Deeks jerks his hips into her involuntarily, drawing moans from them both. Kensi tries to push him then, rolling him onto his back to ante up the rhythm, but Deeks catches up immediately with her plan and stops her.

And before she can do anything about it, he has both her wrists locked in one of his larger hands, her arms pinned above her head. "You _really_ thought it was gonna be that easy, Kens ?" he asks, shaking his head disbelievingly as he hovers over her again, briefly touching a fingertip to her cheek. "Come on now. Either you underestimate my self-control, or you really, really value your seduction skills, honey."

"Let me go," Kensi hisses, knowing he's got her trapped there: his grip is too strong, and she's in no position to fight him since every motion from her would only draw another moan since Deeks is so snugly tucked between her legs.

"Nuh-uh, don't think so," Deeks replies simply, a huge grin on his lips. "Where would the fun be in that, huh ? I let you go, and you're gonna punch me or ravish me – not that I'd mind, obviously, _but_ that's not how I imagined this would happen."

"You – you're a pig." Not her best line and she knows it, but at the moment Kensi can't find anything better.

Deeks laughs then, clearly amused by her weak protest and lame insult. "As if you've never dreamed about this, Princess. Tell me you didn't think of this when I first invited you."

Kensi tilts her head to the side, refusing to look him in the eye. This little game better stop _now_ if he still wants to use his Deeks parts. "I – I didn't. Now, let me go!"

"Admit it and I'll stop teasing."

Now that is an offer Kensi is willing to seriously consider. But she's not one to go down without a fight – never has, never will; so instead of giving him the answer he wants, she starts rocking her hips again, faster this time, her eyes never wavering from his. "You tell me how much longer you can do this before you're the one begging for mercy."

His reply is immediate, cocky, presumptuous, totally _him. _"Honestly ? _All night long_. I'm not gonna let your devilish ways ruin my fantasy."

"Oh, sorry for ruining your fun," Kensi snorts. She gives up fighting against him – there's just no point wasting her energy because, if Deeks _is_ stronger than her, she's still _smarter_. She's smarter, more devious, and he will release her because as much as he's achieved to leave her breathless and flustered so far, she can do the same, and even _better_.

If there's one thing that's scarier than a homicidal Kensi, it's a competitive Blye.

"Nah, it's okay, Princess. I'm sure you're gonna make it up to me soon," Deeks just shrugs, softly nuzzling against her neck.

"Because you think that once you release me, you're still gonna get to the main event, huh ?" she asks him. "Because you're _delusional_ if you believe that."

"Oh, Kens… Kensi, Kensi, Kensi," he says, the triple repetition of her name pissing her even more. "You said it yourself, we're surrounded by feet of snow, you couldn't leave even if you wanted to. There's no point pretending that you could spend another three days in here with me and not try to, well, _ravish_ me…"

"Or I could push you in the snow and lock the door and watch you freeze to death," she counters easily – as easily as possible considering that the slightest move from Deeks adds up to the tension coiling deep in the pit of her belly. When he releases her, she's so _killing_ him.

"Hey now, Fern, that's not very nice. You'd feel terrible and so guilty about it."

"No, not really. Maybe I asked a new partner for Christmas."

"Christmas was a week ago. Besides, I'm pretty sure that you've been too naughty to deserve anything," he chides her playfully, bumping his nose with hers. "Maybe you'd get what you want if you could be nice for five seconds…"

She sighs heavily, her frustration oh so clear. Kensi has nothing against a bit of teasing – it does spice things up, and if tonight has proven her anything, it's that Deeks is _incredibly_ skilled at it – but there's a fine line between building up the heat and pissing her off. Obviously, Deeks crossed that line about ten minutes ago. "Deeks… Let go of me. _Now_."

Cocky smirk still on, he just says, "Only if you say please."

She should have seen that coming.

God, how she _hates_ him.

But oh Lord, how she wants him at the same time, too.

_Damn Deeks_.

"God, I hate you," she lets out in a shaky breath. She's pissed by now, and yet she can't deny how much it turns her on – Deeks is cocky, arrogant, maddening, but in spite of it all, or maybe _because_ of it all, she couldn't stand up now and put an end to this anymore than she's been able to resist in the first place when his hands sneaked underneath her tank top and his mouth found hers.

Deeks smiles then, not a cocky smirk, though, but a genuine smile – she will die a thousand deaths before admitting that he looks absolutely stunning when he smiles like this. He leans in, barely brushing his lips with hers. "I'm pretty sure you don't." He kisses her more fully then, and Kensi hates herself for responding so eagerly, her mouth pressing firmly against his, her tongue already battling fiercely, fighting for dominance that she refuses to surrender this time.

It takes her another couple minutes before realizing that he released her arms; when she does, she doesn't know if she's found a new strength to push him or if he's letting her, but then his arms are wrapped around her waist as he's rolling to his back and she follows him, her fingers lost in his hair, pulling and tugging as she straddles him. The sheet he had wrapped around him pools at her feet but Kensi couldn't care less; the roaring fire has nothing to do with the heat wrapping around her body, for the salty sweat she tastes on his skin as her lips leave his to venture to his neck, marking him like he marked her earlier with kisses and bites. In the back of her mind, she does hear her own voice saying she was so killing him, but right now, she doesn't care about anything except for him to stop fooling around and make her tremble and scream like he promised he would. She fists her hands on his chest as she looks down at him, her hair falling in long waves around her face and tickling his chest; it doesn't seem to bother Deeks, though, as his hands settle at her thighs, slowly stroking them, his thumbs dangerously inching in closer.

"Thought you were gonna kill me," he says cockily when he finds his breath, laughing just a little at her flushed skin and the wild look in her eyes. There's nothing sugar and spice in the way Kensi's biting on her lip, her breasts rising and falling as she pants heavily above him, her eyes burning with the fire that's so _her_ and that made him fall in love with her in the first place. She's lethal and dangerous and she could kill him but right now, she's looking at him as if separating from him would kill _her_.

"Oh, I will," she assures him, gently nodding her head. "Later. For now, you still could be of some use…"

Oh, well, if she wants to use him, he'll gladly let her.

(Deeks can't think of a better way to start the new year.)

Everything that happens after is a blur: he lets her set the pace, the roll of her hips fucking exquisite against his as the rhythm she starts is nothing short of electrifying; she proves herself to be as bossy in here as she's in the job, demanding and competitive and fierce and not taking _no_ for an answer – it's not like he ever contemplates to deny her anything because he finally has her around and above him like he's dreamed about for longer than he can confess without blushing and that makes his fantasy all the more desperate. But he has plenty of fire himself, and before she can reach the finish line he reverses their positions, settling her back against the soft rug underneath; she lets him, _God_, _Kensi Blye_ actually lets him take charge and steal her beloved control from her and he loves it, loves it more than he should but he can't help it; can't help the thrill and the rush of adrenaline it gives him to know that he's the one making the queen of all things badass tremble and whimper and almost tear up with calculated moves and strategically placed kisses on any part of her he can reach.

It doesn't take them long - and it feels like an eternity ago when clothes got discarded in a frenzy of greedy, sultry kisses and demanding, exploring hands – until the electricity and the heat buzzing between them get so intense that he doesn't know where she ends and where he starts because he swears to God that whenever she trembles, he feels it in the very tip of his toes; whenever she whimpers, his name a breathy sigh escaping her lips and sometimes a loud moan, he hears it loud and clear in his head as if she were screaming it.

And then, blissfully then, it's his _name_ he hears in his ear as she holds onto him as if he was her anchor to life, her nails painfully digging in his shoulders as she tightens her legs around his waist, capturing him there and then he doesn't know where the sensations are coming from because she's clenching around him and stealing his breath away and he's not embarrassed at all by the low groans it elicits from him. She feels so damn good and he tells her so, and Kensi only answers him with his name, low, raspy, husky breathy sighs and moans of his name again and again as he helps her ride the wave swelling over her, engulfing her in an ocean of overwhelming pleasure. It's fire and ice, and she feels like she's burning and drowning at the same time; he's both her savior and the one pulling her under, only helping her resurface to crush her again with another kiss, another stroke, another last long, deep thrust that sends her toppling over the edge and back again.

His body goes taut as her muscles go limp, the previous delicious aching tension in her muscles taking over his; it's a clench and release, erratic and frantic and so _them_ neither she nor he understands why this hasn't happened before – there's not quite much they can comprehend right now, save for the feel and the scent and the taste of the other as they come back down, breathing slowly returning to normal, bodies cooling down in spite of the heat of the fire, the last embers dying in little ashes.

Kensi's the first one coming out of it; slowly, tiredly, she blinks lashes and stretches limbs, untangling her legs and arms from him to softly roam her hands over his damp skin until the fingers of one reach his hair. She combs the messy curls as he peppers kisses all over her face, her nose, her cheeks, her eyelids that flutter and open as she fights off sleep.

Her voice is nothing but a low whisper when she speaks, but in the silence of the fire softly crackling and the faraway tick of the clock, Deeks hears her with no problem. "We, uh, we missed the countdown," Kensi says, nodding to the clock that shows _12.05_.

Deeks chuckles, one hand softly playing at the skin of her belly as he pulls away from her, rolling onto his back at her side. Immediately he tugs at her waist to bring her on top of him, gathering her hair in one braid that he pushes to get better access to her neck. "And you mind ?" he asks cheekily, gently sucking the sensitive skin.

She shivers then, her body still sensitive after the mind-blowing climax she's still slowly coming back down from, and then Kensi laughs. "No, well, no, not really. But we're spending next New Year's Eve apart until 11.59 and 59 seconds to keep this from happening again. I wanna see 2014 start."

"Sorry for ruining your fun," Deeks easily replies, throwing her words from earlier back at her. "You should have stopped me, you know, if you really wanted to."

"Shut up," she tells him, leaving no room for argument. He seals his lips and throws an invisible key away and Kensi smiles, patting his cheek fondly. "Good boy."

She gathers the sheet pooling at their feet and he chides her playfully for keeping it all to herself; she snorts before snuggling in closer to him, draping an arm over his chest as she nestles her face in the crook of his neck, feeling the scruff that grazed her deliciously earlier against her forehead. Kensi yawns loudly and he teases her about being such a guy, and she just tells him that it's a lucky thing since he's clearly the girl in this relationship.

"You said relationship again, Fern."

She bites him then, her teeth not so gently digging in his clavicle. "I did. Now, shut up."

He drifts off to sleep first, in the end; Kensi props herself on her elbows and watches him, all boyish and young and adorable, and after checking that he is indeed asleep – no way he's not after her hand ventured under the sheet – she gives his scruffy jaw a lingering kiss. Her lips are still brushing his cheek when she whispers, "I don't want another partner, just in case you were wondering."

He wasn't.

He _knows_ it.

Still feels nice hearing it.

* * *

_the end_


End file.
